Influence of the Heart
by Witchprincess18
Summary: A collection of S5 one shots and drabbles in the style of deleted scenes which fit in with the episodes. Each chapter will focas on the relationship between to characters. I am going to do Merthur (not romantically), Mergana, Arwen, Morwaine and whatever else comes into my mind
1. Morgana and Gwaine

**This fanfic is a collection of drabbles and one shots which will fit in with the episodes of series five. They are basically deleted scenes that I have made up. **

**I know that Morgana has the dream about her imprisonment in 5.02 but Gwaine was unconscious then this scene would have to be in ep 1**

Episode one- Morgana and Gwaine

Morgana soothingly stroked Aithusa and whispered words of comfort after awakening from the same annoying nightmare that had been troubling her since she had escaped from that dreadful place. Shivering violently, Morgana stood up slowly and put on her furs. She had no intention of going back to sleep and being awoken by that dreadful feeling.

"My Lady," roared a Saxon, banging on her door. Morgana silently pointed for Aithusa to hide away, to where the young dragon slept, as Morgana did not wish for anyone to discover Aithusa's existence. Like her, if anyone found out the dragon's existence, Aithusa would be hunted, used for terrible deeds and endured to a life of torture. The young dragon steadily hobbled away making Morgana feel sorry for the pathetic looking creature. After all she knew what Aithusa had been through as they had went through it together. Two whole years of torture, both mentally and physically, had made Morgana's desire to kill Arthur even greater.

Suddenly the impatient Saxon burst into Morgana's chambers, causing Morgana to look him in digust.

"How dare you," Morgana yelled, making the Saxon almost tremble in fear. It was necessary for the him to know who was boss and to learn not to upset her in anyway. Although the Saxon had done no harm, as Aithusa was safely hidden away, Aithusa could have been less fortunate and slower to hide. "You know that you shouldn't enter a lady's chambers unless she gives you permission to come in. Think what I could have been doing." The Saxon looked solemnly at the ground hoping to be forgiven.

"I'm sorry, my lady, truly I am," the Saxon apologised. "But I bring you great news. A prisoner thinks he has found the diamair, but he says that he will not tell anyone what it is apart from you." A cruel smile crept onto Morgana's face making her forget about the Saxon's unceremoniously entrance.

"Lead the way," Morgana ordered. Morgana and the Saxon made their way deep into the mine without any delay.

"Here he is," the Saxon mumbled, inclining to Gwaine and then leaving so that Gwaine and Morgana were alone.

"Where is the key to all knowledge?" Morgana cooly asked though Gwaine could sense her excitement.

"Well... Firs-" Gwaine began.

"TELL ME!" Morgana abruptly interrupted. She menacingly pulled out her dagger as she was desperate else the information. "Or else I shall kill you and put your head on a spike for all to see. Then all shall understand not to mess with a High Priestess of the Old Religion."

"Calm down," Gwaine reassured but he just made Morgana clutch her dagger even harder. "I was going to tell you anyway. The key to all knowledge is." Gwaine paused for a moment to make Morgana even more apprehensive. "Me." As soon as these words hit Morgana she completely lost control and magically threw Gwaine against the wall in a moments passion.

"Y-Y-YOU L-LIAR!" Morgana fumed. Her voice was trembling with rage as well as her shaking body. She had honestly thought that she had found the diamair for ten minutes but Gwaine had trashed that thought. In distance Morgana could hear Gwaine choking with laughter and she stormed away.

"Do you not want to know anything, my lady?" Gwaine chortled. Morgana just ignored him as she had completely lost control of her magic. Her anger accidently caused people to magically fly back as she strode back to her chambers and Aithusa.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" chuckled Percival, coming out from behind the rocks.

"It was worth it for the look on her face," chuckled Gwaine.

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be a conversation between Merlin and Arthur when they are caught in the trap. Please review and let me know if the one shots are any good. If you have any good ideas you want to share, please tell me and I try and write about them.**


	2. Arguments in the Net

**Thanks to anyone who has read it. It is kind of just a fun fanfic**

Episode one- What Happened in the Net

"You know it would be quite funny if you did actually die," Merlin laughed. "The famous King Arthur died because he got caught in the worst trap ever as hi-"

"MERLIN! SHUT UP!" shouted Arthur. "I am trying to think of how to get us out of here." Arthur tried to pull apart the rope but drastically failed, making the net begin to swing around. He then looked longingly at his sword which lay on the ground, almost teasing Arthur.

"Good luck with that one," Merlin muttered under his breath.

"I didn't quite catch that, Merlin"

"I was just giving you motivation," Merlin lied, making Arthur look at him in disbelief. Shaking the net in fury, Arthur very nearly ripped open the flesh of his hands. The duo then lay still for a minute before Merlin grabbed a twig and began to rub it against the coarse rope. Arthur put his hands over in ears to protect them from the awful scraping noise.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur groaned. Merlin sighed but kept on scraping the twig against the rope.

"I'm starting a fire to cook the rabbits," Merlin explained. Arthur rolled his eyes and hoped that Merlin would give up soon as the noise hurt his ears.

"I'm honestly beginning to think you are a traitor and want me dead," Arthur joked. "Seriously a fire. Are you trying to get us burnt alive. Wait... We should try and create a fire to burn this net and escape."

"We need to cook the rabbits too," Merlin reminded Arthur. Nodding, Arthur snapped the stick in half and gave one half to Merlin. The King then began to rub the stick against the net following Merlin's suit. It wasn't long before the exhausted warlock and king fell into a deep sleep and began to dream of mouthwatering food.

**Next chapter Episode 2. Merlin and Arthur travel down to the mine in the mine cart**


End file.
